


Sunflower🌻

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bi Michael! Bichael!, Brooke has a type and that type is NERDS, F/M, Love jenna you cowards, Sunflowers? SUNFLOWERS!, brooke braids her hair, brooke likes SUNFLOWERS, bye bye confident slushie boy hello nervous wreck, christine knows more then what she lets on, get outta here with that common rose crap, he’s awkward around people he likes, michael’s moms consider him a plant sometimes, pining awkward michael, they forbid his hoodie so he gets sunlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SunflowerSunflower, my eyes want you more than a melodyMichael’s pining for Brooke, and he’s pining hard.Leave a flower in her locker. Simple enough, right?
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sunflower🌻

Michael walked down the hallways of the school, humming along to the song playing from his headphones. It's spring, so sadly, he had to ditch his hoodie. His moms forbade it in the spring and summer, because "You need sunlight, Michael." He's not a plant, you know. He doesn't photosynthesize.

Speaking of plants; Brooke Lohst is standing by her locker, blonde hair braided for once. He knows she likes plants; apparently in 7th grade, it was Brooke's parents who planted quite an extravagant amount of flowers around the school. If you needed to find Brooke, she'd be doing her homework with Chloe next to the sunflowers bordering the edge of the baseball field, behind the school. He saw her there every day in the warmer months except when it rained; back when they were younger, unaware of the dangers and annoyances of highschool.

Then again, that was 4 years ago. A lot changes in that amount of time. And don't ask how that's the first thing he relates her to, that's the only thing he knows about her, what else is he supposed to think? That's just "Jeremy's ex?" That's a bad way of thinking about someone.

Enough contemplating. It's time for him to panic, because Brooke looked up and made eye contact. She smiled slightly, waving once.

Right. She sort of knows him, because he stopped the apocalypse. Regardless, His gaze immediately flew to his feet, as he managed a weak wave back and hurried down the rest of the hallway. Get away from the girl he admires, have a breakdown over her waving later.

He would talk to her, honestly, but he knows nothing about her. And asking Jeremy isn't really an option; talking to Jenna would end in her teasing him until he was the shade of his hoodie, and he's NEVER going to walk up to Chloe and ask her anything. He values his life too much for that.

Maybe he can just...leave her a flower. Flowers are nice enough, and he doesn't have to say he's the one who left it.

Only problem is; how to get it in her locker, first of all, and what flower to choose?

Maybe talking to Jenna will have to be what he resorts to. He'd rather not, but from the looks of it, he doesn't really have a choice.

Walking into English class, he discarded his backpack on the ground and slid into the seat behind her. The teacher was writing something on the board, chalk in one hand, her textbook in the other.

"Hey. Jenna, can I ask you something?" He lowered his voice, tapping her on the shoulder with his pencil.

She swung around, slightly brushing his face with her hair. Michael must've shown his discomfort, because she laughed softly before drumming her fingers on the edge of his desk.

"What's up, Mell?"

Michael bit his lip, fidgeting with his lavender shirt as he looked around the classroom. "...You can't tell anyone, okay? Like. I'll actually pay you to stay quiet. But I might have a teeny tiny, itty bitty little crush on someone. And I want to give them a flower, but, I don't-"

"Sunflowers, They've always been her favorite. Best time to put it in her locker is during your study hall before lunch. She'll be blushing the entire lunch period." Jenna turned back around, reaching for her water bottle, and leaving Michael dumbfounded.

"Wha- You don't know who it is, just tell me what the best flower to get is."

"Mell, I'm not blind. I know more about you than you think, and I definitely know she has a type, and that type is nerds. She's never been one for jocks. Believe me, she'll like the sunflowers. Just keep giving them to her until you feel comfortable enough to talk to her after school with a bouquet of them." Jenna turned her attention to the teacher, who was starting her lecture.

Michael huffed, sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms. If Jenna knows, he can only guess at who else does. Hopefully he's not as obvious as it seems, or he won't ever be able to face Brooke again.

* * *

"Brooke, come on! You're such a slow walker, oh my gosh." Christine dragged out her o, smiling as she pulled Brooke towards the lockers. After everything that had happened, Brooke found a true friend in Christine and slowly cut Chloe out of her life. Toxicity isn't good for her, and she realized that after Jeremy had pulled her aside when he got out of the hospital to apologize.

"Fine. We're here. Let me just toss this book in here, I ordered Panera and the Ubereats driver will be here in a few minutes." She opened her locker, and was about to place the textbook in when she noticed the new addition. A sunflower, placed in the pencil holder on the locker door.

"Oh?? What's that?" Christine peered into Brooke's locker, pushing onto her tiptoes to achieve the best view.

"It's a sunflower." Brooke picked up the flower, holding it delicately between her fingers. "I...I wonder who left this here."

"Well, it's obviously someone who liiiiikes you." Christine teased, poking her in the side as she dropped back on her feet.

"No, it's probably just a prank or something. It's nothing." Brooke is blushing, carefully holding the flower in her hands. Christine cocked her eyebrow, crossing her arms as well.

"Brooke. You don't go around parading your favorite flower. Whoever got that made sure to know it was your favorite."

Brooke blushed harder, shaking her head as she placed the flower in her braid, shutting the locker afterwards.

"Smart. Your secret admirer will see you're wearing the flower."

"Chris, I don't have a secret admirer. We just went over this."

"Sure, Brooke. Sure. Stay in denial as long as you need. They'll have to walk up to you and hit you with a bouquet before you realize that they're the one."

Brooke shoved Christine slightly, and took off running towards the school doors as she screeched from behind her.

She still can't believe someone left a flower in her locker. Doubt makes her want to think it's a prank, but... the question of "what if it's not?" keeps running through head.

Maybe someone just wanted to cheer her up a little. Maybe someone just wanted to brighten her day. A little disappointing, sure, but still a sweet gesture.

But the fact that someone actually left her favorite flower makes her heart race against her will. She doesn't know how they found out, but the simple fact that they didn't put something common, like a rose, kinda makes her want to cry. She swore off of relationships since Halloween, and she's put bettering herself first. If someone was willing to step up and show they're willing to respect her, she'd give them a chance. And now? It might be happening. She just has to wait.

* * *

Michael couldn't really believe that it worked. He shouldn't be surprised, since Jenna Rolan is NEVER wrong, but his mind refused to cooperate. Brooke liked the flower and put it in her hair.

And so, he continued to put the flowers in there. Day after day, from March to the beginning of April, he snuck a sunflower in her locker, before walking off to the parking lot. She seemed to grow happier each time she saw a new one, her smile practically lighting up the hall every time she pulled it out of her locker and showed Christine.

Speaking of Christine... he was pretty sure she was onto him. When she caught him walking down the hallway during study period, her gaze had immediately drifted to Brooke's locker. Knowing her, though, she'd keep quiet since she loves things to be dramatic. He might be okay if it's just Christine who knows...he doesn't want anyone telling Brooke before he can. Confessing in itself is going to be terrifying.

It's been a month, though. He doesn't have a choice anymore, which is why he's sitting in his car, trying not to vomit. There's a bouquet of sunflowers in the passenger's seat; a few more flowers he doesn't know the name of are there, and at this point, he doesn't care.

Brooke usually comes out to the parking lot at 3:14, and it's 3:12 now. The seconds feel like an eternity, as he quickly turns the temperature of the AC down further. He can't keep sweating, that'll just be gross when he gives her the flowers.

3:14. Brooke walks out of the school building, purse swung over her shoulder and textbooks clutched to her chest.

"Hey, Brooke!" He opened his door, trying not to trip falling out. Grabbing the flowers, he held them behind his back as he walked towards her.

"Hi, Mike." She smiled up at him, brushing her hair behind her ear. She shortens everyone's name to a nickname, and it only gets to be said by her or it just sounds odd.

And, he's been staring, considering she looked down at the asphalt.

"Uh. Look, I... am horrible with words. So I'm just going to give you this and let you connect the dots." He stepped back, handing her the bouquet with a shaky hand. Brooke looked up, gasping at the bouquet.

Her hand brushed his as she took the bouquet, dropping her books on the ground and looking up at him.

"You left the sunflowers, right?"

"I remembered that in 7th grade your parents helped the school plant all those flowers, and that you would go to the sunflowers by the baseball field in 7th grade. I haven't had a crush on you since 7th grade, so don't feel awkward about that or anything, but I remembered you liked those so I confirmed it with Jenna. She really does know everything about anyone, so. I just thought you'd like them."

They're silent for a few moments, both blushing messes, before Brooke spoke up.

"So. You do have a crush on me? Or..."

"Yes, Brooke. I like you. So I got you flowers. Because I didn't think you'd want some bold, public thing, and because I know I couldn't pull that off. So, I just gave you dead plants. Because, they're dead the second you cut the stem, you know. I'm going to stop talking now."

Brooke laughed, pulling one of the flowers from the bouquet and placing it behind the side of Michael's glasses, leaving him with a slightly confused look as she smiled approvingly.

"You're cute, Mike." She looked back down at her books, and at the bouquet in her hands.

"Here, I'll just, I'll get your books." Michael bent down at the same time as Brooke, causing them to collide heads.

"I'm so sorry." Brooke managed to speak through her laughter, as Michael grinned and grabbed her books. After securing his grip on them, he exhaled and looked down at Brooke.

"Which way to your car?"

Brooke led the way to it, stooping down to open the door and throw her backpack in.

"Just throw the books in there. I have to make sure my flowers stay in pristine condition." She tightened her grip on her flowers, as Michael carefully placed the books on the seat.

"So."

"So..." Michael started to fidget with the edges of his shirt, shuffling his foot on the asphalt again.

"You wanna go out sometime?"

Brooke nodded, placing the flowers on the roof of her car before standing on tiptoe and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Let me give you my number." She held her hand out for his phone, as Michael quickly pulled it from his pocket and let her take it. A few quick taps later, she handed it back with a wink.

"Don't make me text first, Mike. I'll be waiting."

She got into her car after that, waving before starting it and pulling out of the parking lot.

Michael sighed, walking towards his car and trying to stop smiling. His face hurts, but at this point, he doesn't care.

Sitting down, he opened his phone and went to contacts, making a quick change.

He did it, and she agreed to go out some time. He needs a few minutes to get his thoughts back in control, driving home now would equal disaster.

10 minutes later, his phone chimed. Looking down at it, he grinned as the message showed on his screen.  
  


From _sunflower_ 🌻: I told you not to make me text first, mike😜 I know we just talked, like 13 minutes ago but. Thank u for the flowers 💐 ❤️ can't wait to find out whatever thing you have planned for our date❤️


End file.
